


Despite All my Rage I'm Still Just a Cat in a Cage

by MercuryWells



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Saw Fusion, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puzzles, This takes place entirely outside of canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryWells/pseuds/MercuryWells
Summary: Final Space meets saw. You, the reader, must help our beloved ventrexian escape the maniacal labyrinth created by diabolical KVN. The choices you make will affect the outcome of the story.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Despite All my Rage I'm Still Just a Cat in a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if there is any interest in this, but I am bored and have wanted to do something like this for a while.
> 
> How it works. There will be numbered entries at the end of each chapter. Each must be unlocked for the next chapter to post (posts will happen when I'm ready, not necessarily immediately). If it is a Q(uestion) the first person to answer correctly in the comments unlocks that part and gets my recognition (If y'all think I should maintain a scoreboard let me know). If it is a V(ote) then I will wait 48 hours and go with whatever option is mentioned the most in the comments. Please keep to one answer and/or voting comment per chapter.

_ Something is not right. Is it you? Is it the world? Bound by our limited perception of reality, we are each trapped in our own personal hell. There is no escaping. There is no escaping. There is no escape. _

Avacato awoke with a jolt in a small metal room with a titan-sized headache. Following his instincts, trained through a lifetime of war, he rolled off the metal cot attached to the wall as he reached for the knife he always kept under his pillow.

Except there was no pillow and no knife.  _ Not good. _ Also, this was unquestionably not the same place he fell asleep.  _ Double not good. _

_ Deep breaths. Let your adrenaline levels fall. Keep Calm. Observe your surroundings. _

The room was bare except for the cot and a small metal chest with a digital lock. The chest appeared to be reinforced to hell and back. There was also a metal door set in the middle of the wall opposite the cot. Fluorescent lighting illuminated every inch of the room.

Tracing a hand over the chest, the cot, the wall, the floor, Avocato inspected every surface of the room. Everything appeared to be immaculately kept. There was a sterile quality to his surroundings that set off an alarm in his head. This clearly wasn’t a hospital. But it didn’t seem to be an ordinary prison either.

The only thing he found was a piece of paper taped to the underside of the cot. It read:  _ “I am the best, the first, the most. Of time, ribs, and ministers. What are the first four among me?”  _

_ The fuck? _

“HELLO TO ALL MY WONDERFUL NEW FRIENDS!” An incredibly annoying sounding voice shouted through tinny speakers in the ceiling. Avocato hissed and his fur puffed out at the sudden vocal intruder. “I’M SO GLAD TO HAVE YOU ALL HERE WITH ME! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER! PROMISE!

“MY NAME IS KEVIN, AND I AM YOUR HOST, AND… WELL… CAPTOR I SUPPOSE, HAHAHAHA! DON’T WORRY! IF YOU CAN SOLVE MY PUZZLES AND AVOID MY TRAPS YOU MAY JUST GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE! IN ONE PIECE, THOUGH, I CAN’T GUARANTEE!

“EACH OF YOU HAS BEEN PROVIDED THE BASIC TOOLS NEEDED TO GET STARTED! OH! THAT REMINDS ME! ONLY ONE OF YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE, SO ANY ALLIANCES YOU FORM ARE UNFORTUNATELY DOOMED TO BE ONLY TEMPORARY! SO, ESCAPE YOUR HOLDING CELLS AND VENTURE FORTH, MY LITTLE PAWNS! AHAHAHAHA! ENJOYYYYY!”

The announcement ended with an audible click. Avocato stared at the paper he was holding and glanced at the chest. Well, might as well get to work. He walked over to and knelt before the chest. The keypad was numeric, with a button for each of the digits from 0 to 9.

  1. Q: What code did Avocato key into the keypad?




End file.
